Another Cooperfeld Fanfic
by cooperfeld.feels
Summary: Another story where Lauren is a little panicky. Fluffy cooperfeld one-shot. :) Please leave reviews!


They don't need to know. She doesn't need to find out all these feelings I have. She shouldn't know. That would be awkward and unnatural. Oh god, why did she had to be my step-sister? Why did she have to be a girl? My mom won't approve and of course, my dad will most certainly not approve of these things I'm feeling for a long time. I don't know what made me fall for her. Is it her looks? Her brains? Her appetite? All of them? I have no idea. What I do know is that she can't know.

I hope she doesn't notice me looking at her every time she's with me in the bathroom before leaving the house to go to school. Sharing bathrooms has its perks after all. Every time we're eating at the table I get these fluffy feelings in my stomach that is so inappropriate on so many levels but the hardest part is I can't just ignore them. It's easy to say but a lot harder to do.

I think I should tell her.

Nah.

I should though. She deserves to know. But how will I tell her without being awkward about it since nothing here is normal? I could just text her. Yeah! I'll just text her, it could save my life.

"Hey donut face, you still awake?"

"I am now. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that" how can I put it all into words? I think I'm hyperventilating. Stop. You're being too dramatic.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"So that's all you had to say?" No! no! Crap! What d I do? What the heck do I do now?

"Can I just call you?" I didn't want to do it all in text so I asked her.

"Or you could just talk to me in person?" Crap.

"Or I could just call you." I insisted and proceeded to call. I heard her phone ringing but she wasn't answering it.

"Jesus!" I gasped as I heard the door connecting my room to the bathroom to hers open slightly but then I realized it was just her.

"You scared me." I smacked her arm jokingly.

"I know and you should've seen your face!" she sat on my bed beside me and continued teasing me.

"What were you really trying to tell me earlier?" her tone suddenly went from playful to serious which made me more nervous that I could hear my own heartbeat. It's not or never.

I swallowed and inhaled shakily. "Look I know you're going to be weirded out and possibly stay away from me but I need to tell you….. I kinda like you. You know, like like you." I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and looked at her face. What's strange is she's somehow cool about it. Her face said it all, like _she knew. _

"I also have a confession to make." She told me and reached for my hand.

"I've always knew and I kinda like it. Not in a perverted way but I like how someone like me could be fancied by someone like you. Oh my gosh. Did I just say fancied?" she was being so adorable and true that I didn't notice a tear ran down my cheek until she wiped it away.

"I thought you'll be weirded out and block me out of your life forever and I won't ever see you anymore and-" she kissed me. Once our lips collided, I felt my head swim. I didn't know how soft a girl's lips until now.

"I won't be weirded out and block you out of my life and also you can't not see me anymore since we live under the same roof. Oh, and I'm sorry if I interrupted you while you were talking. I know it's rude to-" payback.

"This is-"

"going to be good." I finished her sentence and kissed her again and again before she broke the kiss.

"Actually I was gonna say "awesome" but that could also work." She stated, laid down on my bed and patted the spot beside her.

"Come be my little spoon." She said and I couldn't help but chuckle on the reference. I laid beside her and faced her.

"I heart you." I giggled while playing along.

"Is that an "I love you" for pussies?" she gets it.

I whispered "Say pussy again." And burst into laughter.

We stopped laughing and gazed on each other. "Say I love you back." I told her while looking into her eyes.

She held me tighter and kissed me once more. "I heart you too." I smiled at hearing this and turned around once more so she could properly cuddle me. If that's what you call proper.

Honestly, this turned out so much better that I've expected.

"Goodnight, donut face."

"Goodnight, Lauren."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this another cooperfeld fanfic I wrote. :**


End file.
